Artist Permission
**Note: Content may be subject to change Listed here are the artists that have allowed or not allowed reprints of their artwork for the Utaite Wiki. Artists that have allowed permission the Utaite Wiki may not have allowed permission for others to reprint their works so please refrain from reprinting artwork on the wiki, elsewhere. Basic terms of use on the wiki (unless otherwise stated) *The illustration may not be edited in anyway **Small edits may be allowed under very restricted circumstances (Please discuss with Sen/Starikun) **Cropping of illustration(s) is allowed **Decreasing the size of the picture is recommended as to encourage people to check out the original artist’s website to view picture in high quality *All illustrations are to be credited to the original artist with a link to the artist’s website Asking for permission to use illustration(s) For the meantime please contact Sen/Starikun to ask an artist for permission to use their artwork. What illustration(s) will require permission? *Anything from an artist’s pixiv, piapro and/or personal website *A screenshot from a PV does not require permission however that is not recommended to be used as those often result in low quality images *Pictures from commercial websites (Smiley 2G, CD promotion, etc.) does not require permission to use. It will be assumed they are under fair use Pending Requests For NND singers * 96mame (96まめ) * Aane (Ａ姉) * Aiji (あいじ) * Akiakane (秋赤音) * akinashi. * akka * ako (on Swi) * Ameya (アメヤ) * Amisono Rushia 御園るしあ * Ankage (あんかげ) * Asa (あさ) * ave (あヴぇ) * Awoko (あをこ) * chiconipe (ちこにぺ) * Chiisuke (ちィ助) * Chisa (ちさ) * Chuke (ちゅけ) (on irony) * conoco * doriru (English speaker) * Eika (栄香) * childelie1☆gmail.com Elie (エリィ) * Enoko (榎子) * ETHER (エテル) * frankenji. * Fujino Ameri (藤乃あめり) * Hakuseki (白皙) * Hanapucha (はなぷち) * hara * Haruma/Haruuma (はるま/春馬) * Haruyuki (春之) * Hashimon （はしもん) * Hatori Pioko (羽鳥ぴよこ) * hatsuko (on that) * Hazano (ハザノ) * Heki (へき) * Ｈellipa * Herb (ハーブ) * Hii (ひぃ) * Hinanosuke (ひなのすけ) * Hiro Kanzaki (on Alice☆Clara) Taken from wikipedia * Hiromu (ひろむ) * Hong Kong (self depiction) * Hoshita (星た) * Hoshiyomi (星読み) * Ina (イナ) * Ittomaru (一斗まる) * Izumi (いずみ) * Juugonichi (十五日) * Kaine Sato (海音さと) * Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) * Kana (佳奈) * Kanna (かんな) * Kara (空(から)) * Karu (かる) * Kayabuki (カヤブキ) * Kazakito (カザキト) (website) * keepout * Kei (けい) * Keiji (けいぢ) * Keisi (軽視) * Keito (ケイト) * kenken (けんけん) * Key (key-illust★mail.goo.ne.jp) * Kicchan Shougun (きっちん将軍) * kinako * Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) * Kisa (キサ) * Kiseki@CAxis (artist group) (on Yuuto) * komagarita (駒形) * Komamiya (狛宮) * Komine (こみね) * Koshian (こし餡) * Kouzuki Rito. (紅月りと。) * Kou vioret_glory☆yahoo.co.jp * Kou * Kukku * Kyi (キィ) * Long Mu Shen (龍木申) * MACCO * -Makoto- (-まこと-) * Manabu (愛舞) * Maru shimizu//echo (丸清水//echo) * May Queen (on tane) * Mayupon (まゆポン) * Max♀ * mdk * meisa * Meru (める) (on Utawa Sakura) * Mihaeru (ミハエル) * Mikippa (/みきっぱ) * Miko (みこ) * mino * Miyama (みやま) * Miyamoto (みやもと) * moco (on Yuuto and vipTenchou) * Mofu (もふ) (on calo) Illustrator's pixiv apparently removed * Mogelatte (モゲラッタ) * Moka (もか) * Momopan （ももぱん) * Monchi (もんち) * muffler (on Mitten) * Mukkun (むっくん) * Nabeco (ナベコ) * Nagi (なぎ) * Nakki (ナッキ) * Namiichi (なみいち) * Nana (なな) * Natsume Yuzuru (棗柚流) * Nekobaka (ネコばか) * Nekoizumi (猫泉) * Nil (contact page) (website) * Ninomae (にのまえ) * Nishisono (西園) * No.734 * Ohagi (おはぎ) * Omu (おむ) * Osatou (お砂糖) * Papiko (ぱぴこ) * Petin (ペティン) * Pio (on Montea) * RAHWIA * rak * Ram (ラム) * Rella (on Shoose) * Reol (れをる) (self depiction) * ria (on Soraru and Shinshakaijin) * Rito * Rito (りと) (on Cocolu) * Rojiko (路地子) * Ruchiru (ルチル) * Saine (さいね) * Sakir * Sakou (茶紅) * Sakura (S倉) * Sana (さな) * Sane (さね) * Satou Iruno (砂糖イルノ) * Seho (セホ) * Seia (栖鴉) * Sekiyu (セキユ) * Shia (シア) * Shidu (しづ) * Shigureui (しぐれうい) * Shii (雫) * Shima (しま) * Shirasu (しらす) (on Riseha and ＿＿) * Shiroi Neko (白井ネコ) * Shiroro (しろろ) (on Ikasan) * Shirotoki (白鴇) * Shoohey * so-da * Tama (たま) * task (タスク) * TCB * Tokino Hitonatsu (トキノ唯夏) * Tomori (友利/tmr) * Touki (とうき) * Umeno (うめの) * Umetarou (梅太郎) * Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) * Uni (うに) * Urara (うらら) * Uri (雨里) * Utako (うたこ) * Y_at (わいあっと) * Yache (やちぇ) * Yamako (ヤマコ) * yaoto (on Ryo-kun) * You (陽) * Yui (ゆい) * yuki * Yukiko (雪子) * Yukitsuki (雪月) * Yumeno (夢乃) * Yunkeru (ユンケル) * Yuweto (ゆゑと) For YT singers * Akari Minami * Akio * Alice/WhackThatAlice * AME * Ankoku (self depiction) * Aviya Amir * Carmen * Cherri * Chouko * Dawnie (on Beibi) * Eri * Hammichu * Haru (self depiction) * Hazano (ハザノ) * hellipa * Ieka * jenpenn * JubyPhonic P (self depiction) * Kaoru (self depiction) * Karu (かる) * Kasuka (self depiction) * kentamidorin * Kumi * Lancha * Laura Megurine (self depiction) * LuluSeason * Maeka (self depiction) * memo * Minataka * Mitsuki (on Lemon) * Moon&Gracie (on Akushi) * Myst * Nashira * Nipah (self depiction) * Ookz * orenjikun * Polka * Poucet (self depiction) * rachie (self depiction) * raichuuuu * Rika (on Len) * RO☆D (self depiction) * Ryodo (self depiction) * Sakir * Shellah (self depiction) * Shizuka * Sojiro (self depiction) * SUIKA * Umeno (うめの) * wansuke17 * wish * yori Artists That Forbid Reprints Artists That Allow Reprints *KL *Minty Restricted Terms *Daenarys **Requires to be contacted on which pictures will be used Category:Resource